Beautiful Stitched Skin Undertaker x Reader
by EridansQueenOfHope
Summary: (Y/N) is an intelligent young girl. She is only 17 and has already caused so much mischief, so much almost everyone knows her name. She can't hold down a job very long and can't seem to find a place to live. But I guess it just in her nature, I mean, she is a half demon half shiftier after all. Maybe this "Undertaker" character can help her.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af46ddfdf3bcc5c2d583cd2be925123"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" ~ /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Made/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suffe/em/spanr/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccdee2f0ecddfbbabf296a1a623a3f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"p/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"o/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"v/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;")/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28816a9040c30fb98518c8f54b9bb41c"I cluched the jacket that wrapped around my body. It's cold and all I have is a thin-ish jacket, but at least its providing some warmth. I walk along the sidewalk and try to stay in the shadows. I'm not a very likable person in this town. I guess I cause trouble or something. Tch I just want to get a decent meal and place to live. Is that too much to ask? I guess so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adc0ca653547b0e571ba810ad6c6be7b"I continue walking down the sidewalk looking at the ground, maneuvering around people that are passing by, and just overall avoiding everyone and hoping they don't see my face. I'm not willing to get in a fight right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf7be4ce441e3143f03d20fbf50461e9"I made it about another seven feet and someone across the street must have noticed me because he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared. He looked about ten or eleven. He didn't have any expression, just a blank stare. His eyes were emotionless, I can't even tell what he's feeling, if he's feeling anything at all. Its kind of creepy actually. Whatever, he's just a kid, I better not let it get to me. He can't really do anything... Right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66a21b90939fba19d269ae486e9be96a"Just keep walking (Y/N), you'll be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I turn and walk down the nearest ally. If I'm out of sight nobody will know I'm here. I snapped out of my thoughts when my stomach rumbled. Damn I'm hungry. How long has it been since my last meal? A week.. No two. I don't know but I need something, anything, even if its disgusting food I find in a garbage can. Its still something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fun/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"fact/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"human/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"body/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"can/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"only/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"survive/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"about/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"three/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"weeks/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"without/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" food/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"two/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"or/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"three/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"days/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"without/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"water/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"))/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907c788208ae3454bf0ea33bcb90d013"I flop down on the cold, hard ground. Hey, it could get worse, at least its not raining. I start to doze off but out of the corner of my eye I see a movement. Wait, is that the kid from across the street? He walks forward and I stay put. Probably not the smartest idea ever, but I'm really weak from not eating so its best if I just stay still and hope he doesn't notice me. But if push comes to shove I guess I'll have to do something about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b945edeb71bfa15cb086ed2182bf456"The kid keeps walking, he passes by me and right when I think I'm off the hook and nothing will happen he turns around and looks right at me. Maybe he doesn't know who I am and he'll just walk away. Why is he just looking at me? I stand up. "Can I help you kid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8836794aa3d56785734ac30e8837cb42"No answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060a5bb6ca0ece8141a9d62a2253c53b""Um, are you alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d20cb2d292f86a3c5d247f49e7f7eb8"Still nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe9e4203b475daabd5cba3709e22031"We just stare at each other for a while until he finally says the word "you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224748c20bdf814f708d70dff174e1ee""Me? What about me?" Oh god what did I do this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244e6df16bd1d5c3bdbfe405d9d6795e""You... You did this." He looks really annoyed with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caae4883d51219f8e7cedbe1bae782cf""What did I do?" Hold on. This isn't the same kid... The kid before had brown eyes... This kids eyes are blue, plus he has freckles. But they look so much alike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354d9227ada17e8c0c59556ec25f1fed""You're the reason we're homeless." Wait... This kid looks familiar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2840bd24d81d28e90d891622d9bd95fa""Who is we?" Should I be remembering this kid from somewhere?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2288ed5a92ee80426f7d6106cc9d5cf1""My brother an me." Another kid walks forward. This time I'm 100% positive this is the kid from the street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ab45f39092259146b38f57690cf4a5"Oh yeah, I remember now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc92f5adf68ad82123362e0ddd51e2ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~~ /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback~~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e6cc8da353b52f5a0eb2f6d31abad6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looking/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"money/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"day/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"man/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"told/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"he/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"give/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" £5 /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"come/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"help/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"destroy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"building/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"At/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"time/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sounded/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"like/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"good/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"idea/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", come on £5, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"feed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"while/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"rationed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"food/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"right/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"((£1 /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"then/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"about/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" £32 /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"now/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" £32 /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"equivalent/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"about/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" $44 /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"think/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"just/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"saved/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"shit/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ton/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"of/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"time/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"... /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Unless/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"already/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"knew/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"then/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"case/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"good/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"job/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you're/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"smert/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".)) /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"agreed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"man/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"should/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"easy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing:  
border-box;"mean/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"good/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"destroying/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"things/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"should/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"like/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cake/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d77746707ec1a70a520c7e6ac9208f4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mmm/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cake/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1628c676976e62bdfff215e285f9da9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Once/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"got/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"place/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looked/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"abandoned/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"creepy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wonder/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"needed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"taken/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"down/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"We/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"got/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"work/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pretty/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"early/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"morning/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"still/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a lot/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"time/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0789ad2729134e332821b6f75f693e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Time/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"skip/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"**/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24cb098fe9a3b38c49fc51e903e2bd83"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pulling/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"apart/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"boards/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"middle/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"floor/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Man/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"big/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"house/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"else/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"left/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"said/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"kept/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"going/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" £1 /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"extra/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"agreed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"At/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"point/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"willing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a lot/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"money/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pulled/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"apart/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"floor/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"boards/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"something/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"under/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"snapped/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"turned/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"around/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"herd/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"more/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cracking/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"And/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"by/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"time/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looked/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"down/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"had/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fallen/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"through/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"floor/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa280b62935a5a312ec0a8e1615a5f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"landing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"softer/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"than/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"expected/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pretty/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sure/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"should/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"broken/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"some/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"bones/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"but/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"luckily/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"all/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"got/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"few/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"splinters/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cut/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"thigh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"There/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" a /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lot/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dust/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"kind/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hard/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"see/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"step/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"something/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sharp/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"or/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"trip/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"plank/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"or/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"anything/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"waited/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dust/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"clear/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"felt/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"something/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wet/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"right/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hand/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looked/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"down/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"It/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"blood/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32934b5a5c57f1b554f426ff0a8e46a1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"blood/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hand/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"touch/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"leg/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"all/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"The/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dust/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cleared/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"up/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"saw/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sitting/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"body/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"It/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"woman/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"brownish/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hair/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"She/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"has/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"look/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pure/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fear/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pain/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"stuck/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"face/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looked/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"down/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"saw/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"stomach/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"impaled/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"by/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"piece/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" of /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wood/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"That/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"piece/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wood/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"missed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"but/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"got/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4605de1765942222f44e02877edaaa2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wait/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"she/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dead/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="468f152cb2ba4caff891fcb5f2e67ed4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"shit/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059980a7b3e2c1e093caaa845f0e8f1f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ef0b8c9923379aa69f352090b220bc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ma'am/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Are/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"okay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hear/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"waved/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hand/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"face/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03c3171b390a0238ab3554642dbbb90"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"answer/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fuck/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"killed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"someone/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"... /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Again/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"((/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"story/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"for/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"another/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"time/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"))/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"got/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"off/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"poor/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lady/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"stood/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"front/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"god/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"... /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"leave/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"anybody/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"else/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"here/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Without/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"thinking/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"any/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"further/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ran/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"house/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a818ae41361710f10af42e7a53bb71"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ran/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the door/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"few/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"feet/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"turned/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"There/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"were/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"two/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"boys/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"standing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"window/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"looking/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"They/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"both/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"look/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"almost/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"identical/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"short/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"brown/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hair/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"skinny/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"frames/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"rounded/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eyes/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pretty/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"much/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"every/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"else/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"common/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"But/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"boy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"had/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"brown/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eyes/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"other/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"had/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"blue/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eyes/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"freckles/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". Brothers, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"maybe/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whatever/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"no/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"time/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e53b122a42402d56106e560c4fbcc30"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"turned/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"away/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"from/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ran/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ran/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"look/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"back/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"went/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"back/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"town/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"where/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"met/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"men/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"said/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"helping/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"They/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"refused/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"turns/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"were/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"messing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"asked/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"anyone/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"who/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lived/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"said/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"few/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"poor/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"people/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"nobody/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"miss/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"decided/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"its/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"worth/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fighting/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"over/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"left/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8fce52cf633a545efaf0d89b40ffb05"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~~End /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"flashback~~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ced8c859a8767324991edc6f42e08b""Oh yeah... I remember you two... I'm really sorry about your mom that was an accident." I said and tried backing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40718b39c94863395fc4e45dd5e264d6"The one with blue eyes came forward and said nothing he looked a few years older than his brother. He swiped my legs out from under me and I fell on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bc29c06e879832e01114c452cfbb27"The younger brother walked next to the older brother and said "You're not forgiven." And then kicked me in the stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7f87c7d8687d68d2014debaeef6014"I don't have enough straingth to fight... Should I run? I saw the older boy take out a blade. The answer is yes, I should run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39aa1a8a7cacaf88fefc5f2456a32c6"I got up as fast as I could and started running. Running like my life depends on it, and it probably does. "Where do you think you're going?" One of them yelled. I looked back and they were both running after me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a5b5b6d2b10791da99917f5a811bd7"Oh come on, give me a break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1108238654f10af8f6d67e6bfec5bf3"I ran through allyways and jumped over gates and through yards. I could not get rid of these kids. After jumping over a few more gates and dodging a couple of people I looked behind me. They were nowhere to be seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7a540b28ef917aeda1aaa7218b5aa9"The only question now would be, where am I? I think this is a cemetary... I might as well keep running forward and see where I end up. I turned around and./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6de4e5f1db92dbd999afd6525967af27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PANG/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cba8e7eba97f712fe57c69209da840d"Did I just run into a fucking shovel? How cliché./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ad94322aae510e9f91aa70e61b36aa2"All I saw was man with silver-ish hair holding a shovel. Wait is he laughing! I'll kick his fucking a-/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5078494c601bd29ebd7189c84ea4b33c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkness-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167401790a9a7cc2ccbf1c26ecf43733"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°/p 


End file.
